Day 1. Find The Thief in Magnolia
Here is Day 1. Find The Thief in Magnolia in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Happy: '''(Narrating) Before we're gonna have our Journey around Earth-Land. Everyone around Magnolia said that the Fairy Tail Guild are the Thieves who stole everything from them. 6 Days ago Happy wake up at his House '''Happy: '''Wow. What a dream I had. He open the Window and look at the Town of Magnolia Minutes Later He's at the Guild and they explained about what happened Hm, does it take you off? '''Lucy: '''I know. This is wrong. '''Erza: '''The Sabertooth gone too far for this. '''Carla: Well, it's true that everything has been stolen around in Magnolia. And we've got something to settle with the Sabertooth and everything. So if they wants to think we did it, I can't really blame them. See... that's not really bad to me. Natsu: What really BUGS me is that he's going around telling everybody that we are the thieves! And now the whole people and our friends are treating us like criminals! Have even been this take off before in your life? Cause I haven't. No way, I didn't. Gray: '''What do we do now? They need some idea and they don't know '''Levy: '''Maybe, well... We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight. '''Wendy: Okay. Let's do it. Natsu: What about the Sabertooth? Panther Lily: '''The First thing we need to do is to clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will stop blaming us. '''Natsu: (Sigh) Lucy: '''Oh No, everyone! They're missing! Our Magic's and our ----- are gone! And then they didn't say the word anymore '''Gray: '''Our Magic and ----- are gone?! (Gasp) '''Juvia: '''You can't say ----- anymore? '''Lucy: '''But you do know what I'm saying, Did I? Our Magic and ----- are gone! '''Happy: '''Stolen. And not just the -----. The word ----- has been stolen, too. '''Natsu: '''What kind of magic thief was that? We never seen someone who took words. '''Happy: '''That's right. '''Erza: Okay, time for some recon. They left the guild and head to town Erza: '''Over here! They went to the shop '''Carla: '''Let's get this investigation underway. '''Lisanna: Hey, Natsu! Never thought we do such a bad thing... Natsu: We didn't steal anything, okay? Lisanna: I know we are not Thieves, but... but would steal item? Lucy: '''What's item? '''Lisanna: '''As if you didn't know. Look, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask Romeo over there. They went to see him. '''Lucy: Go on, Wendy. Talk to him. Romeo: '''Oh, it's you, Wendy... Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my friend. '''Wendy: I am not a thief, Romeo. Romeo: '''Okay... '''Wendy: It's not nice to having everyone suspecting us, you know. Romeo: '''Then you've got to find a way to clear the guild's name. My dad is pretty sad, too. They went to see him '''Macao: '''Lucy, have you seen my Potions around? '''Lucy: '''Hm... She saw the Potions on the Top and she get them down '''Macao: '''Thank you, Lucy. '''Lucy: Did they steal something from you, too? Macao: Well, yes. Something important. Lucy: '''Just so you know, we didn't do it. '''Macao: I know, we are not. Natsu: '''Thanks for that. So what did they take from you? '''Macao: My -----. My Precious -----. Gajeel: '''Looks like the Culprit is going around stealing -----. But not just ----. But the word -----, too. '''Panther Lily: '''This isn't your average thief... '''Erza: '''I wonder if the Sabertooth would know anything about this. '''Happy: '''We have to talk to them. Let's go. They went off to find him and they found them '''Frosh: '''Thieves. '''Sting: '''I know, you came here to see us. . '''Natsu: '''Just stop it. '''Rogue: '''Nice to come back there, Flame head. '''Natsu: '''Stop it! '''Rogue: '''You better give us back the now. '''Lector: '''He's right! You're the only ones who would take it, you know? '''Rogue: '''That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you, Fairy Tails. So what did you do? Broke it? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some to prove that you're lame. '''Frosch: Replay! Rogue: Now you're talking. I guess if you get on your knees and get, MAYBE I'll let it slide. They had no choice, but to do it Rogue: '''That's more like it. '''Gray: '''Man, I hate this. Happy saw a struggle club and he grab it, so he's gonna fight Lector '''Erza: '''Happy! Focus! '''Lector: Come on. Quit, being a scared and fight. He is fighting him and he defeated him Lector: '''(Sigh) '''Sting: '''Hey. Lector is not well! '''Rogue: '''You will pay for this! Lucy is drawing a Picture of Happy and then a Heartless just stole it '''Natsu: What's that? I never seen that thing before. Erza: A thief! They went after it, Happy went to the Wood to fight it and he found it Happy: 'I don't know, who you are. But you have returned that word back! '?????: We have come to turn your world into ours. He is fighting it and it doesn't work Happy: '''I can't fight. I'm not good in combat. He saw a sword, he grab it and he's gonna fight He is fighting it and he defeated it and all the sketches has been recovered Hours later They show them a drawing '''Gray: '''What's that? '''Lucy: '''I was a report back in Fiore after the Fairy Tail Guild broke up. So Jason draw it for me. '''Erza: That's a really good sketches. (Gasp) Gray: '''Hey, you said Sketches. '''Juvia: '''The word is back. Now I'm going to make a Sketches of me and Gray. '''Gray: '''You're creepy! '''Natsu: So, Happy, tell us about the Picture thief. Happy: 'Not much to say. The Sketches were just laying there. '''Galjeel: '''Then how can we prove that we weren't the ones who took them? He look at the drawing of Romeo and Wendy '''Carla: '''It's you, Wendy. '''Happy: '''You and Romeo are in love. '''Wendy: '(Blush) I'm not in love with him! '''Carla: '''Anyway, all those stolen Sketches are of us? '''Lucy: '''Oh! So that's why everyone though it was us? '''Natsu: Are you saying that the Sabertooth didn't go around accusing us after all? Happy: '''Are they really all of us? '''Panther Lily: Of course. See. They show them all the Pictures of them Erza: '''Take a look. '''Levy: Right. Every single one. Wouldn't it be possible if the Thief wanted to steal the real us or something? Natsu: Come on, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal us for? Happy: 'Hey! They all Laugh and they went back home and then Happy saw a light '''Happy: '(Voice) Where am I? 'Laval: '(Voice) Who's there!? '''Shu: (Voice) Who are you? Meanwhile '''Braig: '''So... why did you send one of the Heartless to that world? And why they took the sketches of them too? '''Young Xehanort: '''Because I want to know if that Cat and his friends are the Warrior's. But I don't think they have one yet. But once they have those Swords, their Destiny will begin in 4 Days. Someday Soon.Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts